The invention relates to a method, a head unit and/or a vehicle equipped with the head unit for introducing applications into the head unit of the vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to the flexible and/or secure introduction of applications into the head unit of a vehicle.
At present, in vehicles, in particular in motor vehicles, head units are used which employ integrated web browsers in order to display, in a head unit, web pages which are loaded from a server onto the head unit via a communication module of the vehicle using known web technologies. The contents of the loaded web pages correspond generally to the contents which are made available to the user via the head unit. The transmission of the web pages takes place at the user's request, with the result that the contents of the web pages are not available until after the loading process from the server.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide an improved method of introducing applications into a head unit of a vehicle. In particular, an object of the invention is to make efficient introduction of dynamic contents into a head unit of a vehicle possible.
This and other objects are achieved by a method for introducing applications into a head unit of a vehicle. The method comprises transmission of a first identifier by a software component of the head unit to a server via a first communication channel. The first identifier can be, for example, a uniform resource locator, URL for short. The URL can be transmitted, for example, in an http request to the server. The method also comprises the reception of a main application in response to the transmission of the first identifier by the server, the transmission of a vehicle identification number of the vehicle by the main application to the server via a second communication channel, and the reception of metadata associated with the vehicle identification number of the vehicle, wherein the metadata comprises one or more identifiers. The vehicle identification number can preferably be transmitted between the head unit and the server whenever data is transmitted, for example whenever there is a request to the server. In addition, the method comprises transfer of at least one identifier of the received metadata from the main application to the software component, communication of the at least one identifier of the received metadata by the invariable software component to the server via the first communication channel, reception of at least one application associated with the at least one identifier by the software component, storage of the at least one application by the software component, and passing on of a storage location of the at least one application from the software component to the main application.
Advantageously, applications can be introduced in an easy and/or flexible way into the head unit of a vehicle according to the invention. In addition, applications can be adapted dynamically to the respective vehicle configuration. Changes after the production of the vehicle are also possible at any time, with the result that the applications for the head unit of a vehicle are made available to the user dynamically. In this context, the method can already load applications, for example all available applications onto the head unit in advance so that they can be made available to the user quickly and/or even when there is a failure or non-availability of a communication channel to the server.
According to one advantageous configuration, the first identifier can denote a storage location of the main application on the server, and/or the software component can be an invariable software component, and/or the software component can be a native software application of the head unit. The configuration of the introduction of the applications can be simplified efficiently by the use of an identifier which denotes the storage location of the main application. The configuration of the main unit during the production of the vehicle can preferably be simplified. The security of the head unit can be increased through the use of an invariable software component. In addition, the transmission and processing of the data by the software component can be carried out more efficiently by using a native software component. In particular, gains in efficiency can be made in the case of a head unit with low computational power.
According to a further advantageous configuration, the first communication channel and the second communication channel can be encrypted communication channels. Through the use of encrypted communication channels it is possible to increase the security efficiently when transmitting metadata, archive files and/or applications. In addition, the security can be increased further through the use of two different encrypted communication channels.
According to a further advantageous configuration, the transmission of the first identifier can take place after the start of the invariable software component, after the start of a communication unit of the head unit, as a function of a time-based parameter and/or by means of interaction of the user with the head unit. In this way, the transmission and configuration of the main application of the head unit can be controlled in a flexible manner.
According to a further advantageous configuration, the metadata can include a URL for an application, a hash value of the application and/or a version number of the application. Through the use of a URL it is possible for a simple identification of the application to take place. In addition, the hash value can be used for validating the application with respect to possible manipulations of the application by third parties, and therefore the security of the introduction of the applications into the head unit can be increased further.
According to a further advantageous configuration, the identifier of the metadata can include a URL for an archive file of the application and the hash value of the archive file of the application. Through the use of a URL it is possible for simple identification of the application to be carried out. In addition, the hash value can be used to validate the application with respect to possible manipulations of the application by third parties, and can therefore further increase the security of the introduction of the applications into the head unit.
According to a further advantageous configuration, the reception of the application by the software component can include validation of an archive file of the application and unpacking of the archive file if the validation of the archive file is successful. The security of the introduction of the application into the head unit can be increased by the validation of the archive file.
According to a further advantageous configuration, the method can also include the updating of the at least one application by the main application. As a result of the possibility of updating the applications of the head unit it is possible for the head unit always to be supplied with a current version of the application. The user can therefore be supplied directly and/or automatically with further developments of the applications.
According to a further advantageous configuration, the updating of the at least one application can include transmission of the vehicle identification number of the vehicle by the main application to the server via a second communication channel, reception of updated metadata associated with the vehicle identification number of the vehicle, wherein the metadata comprises one or more identifiers, and comparison of the updated metadata with the metadata. If the updated metadata deviates from the metadata, the method can include the transfer of at least one identifier of the updated metadata from the main application to the software component, communication of the at least one identifier of the updated metadata by the invariable software component to the server via the first communication channel, reception of at least one updated application associated with the at least one identifier by the software component, and forwarding the at least one updated application from the software component to the main application in order to replace the at least one application by the at least one updated application. In this way, simple, flexible, and/or efficient updating of the applications by the main application can take place. The updating can take place, for example, in a time-based and/or event-based fashion, and can therefore be controlled in a flexible fashion.
The invention is also distinguished by a head unit of a vehicle, wherein the head unit has stored therein instructions which are designed to execute the method described above.
The invention is also distinguished by a vehicle equipped with a head unit, wherein the head unit includes instructions which are designed to execute the method described above.